


Inherited Lover

by teaserbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ks had been in love with his father's secretary for quite some time. When the opportunity strikes, could KS be the owner of the heart he longing for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The incident

KS sat on the chair that used to belong to his deceased father. It was comfortable, of course. Being imported straight from Italy just because his father wanted some branded cushions in his office.

He looked at his surrounding. KS used to visit the office for chat so yes, he was familiar with almost everything. But it was obvious that something was missing from this place.

KS sighed. No one would ever thought that the private plane that carried his father got malfunctioned and crashed. It was only 2 months ago but he still felt pain on his chest whenever he remembered the last smile of his father. It was too early for him to inherit his father's position, but the company had no choice. So here he was, sitting on his father place like he knew everything to become a good leader for 1000 staffs that worked for this company. KS wanted to throw up from all the pressure.

There was a knock and a man with spec came in. It was his father's most trusted secretary, KJK. The man smiled and KS couldn't breathe for a second.

"Relax Sir, It's only your first day," JK said with such a gentle voice that melt KS's ears. JK looked at him sympathetically. KS was definitely too young to bear all the burden as President director on his shoulder.

"I will help you with everything I'm capable of, so do not worry and take your time to adapt," JK offered himself. KS nodded and muttered his gratitude.

"It must be hard for you too. You cried the most in funeral," KS said. He looked at JK's expression and saw the man got taken back.

"Did I? Well, your father took care of me since I was in college," JK said as matter of fact. KS knew the whole story, of how JK needed tuition money and his father helped him until JK finished his study. JK immediately joined the company and helped his father to expand their business until it became so big. This man was more than capable to become much more than secretary but he kept on being KS's father right hand.

KS kept his eyes on the man in front of him. He saw the secretary became nervous as he licked his dry lips and avoid KS's stare.  
"Here's the resume I collect that maybe could help you learn how to run this company. And I left my numbers so you can contact me anytime," JK explained, placing the papers in front of KS carefully. He was still avoiding KS's gaze.

"Thanks, you always help my father and now you have to take care of me."

JK smiled, "It's my pleasure. You're the heir after all. You deserve to get everything your father's own."

KS raised his eyebrows, "Including you?"  
KS could see the frown on JK's masculine face. He waited for the man to answer his innocent question.

JK nodded a little, "Yes, I will be working for you as your secretary from now on."

KS could sense the atmosphere became heavier. He leaned on his chair and pretending to read the documents JK had prepared for him. JK gulped down and composed himself. 

"Well then, I'll be in my office. Please call me whenever you need help."  
With that, JK excused himself and KS let him. He stared at the back of his new secretary in awe.

No wonder his father had fell in love with his own secretary. His butt was to die for, KS thought. How KS wanted to grope that butt all day.

Yes, KS knew his own father's affair since long ago. It began with KS's curiosity of porn and he used his father computer to satisfy his eyes. He found suspicious folders and the thumbnails was promising so KS was all ready to stroke himself when he realized that it was his father's sex tape.  
KS almost throw up on his father's expensive mahoni table if not because his father's partner was damn hot.

Besides, his father was in charge of the camera so KS could enjoy the porn without problem. And that was when his obsession to JK began. KS had to admit that JK's body is better than most of the porn star. And he did many fanservice like teasing with his eyes and tongue for his father. Not to mention his hot expression when he got fucked hard.

KS became used to jerk himself off while watching JK that he craved nothing but the secretary's body for himself. Then the opportunity came in cruelest way possible. His father was rarely at home, and so was his mother but they still had nice relationships with each other. It was just that all of them were busy with their own world that could be bought with money so there was less empathy.

Still, KS cried for a day when his father died, and so did his mother. But life must go on, sorry dad.

So here was KS, sitting on his father's chair with all the power to control this company, and hopefully JK. KS licked his lips in anticipation.


	2. the threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LKS would do anything to have KJK eventhough it may not be gentle

LKS called KJK for help to finish the documents that were starting to pile up and of course because he missed his crush so much. 

KJK appeared not long after and there they were, sitting in front of each other to clear up the documents in time.

LKS would sneak a glance at KJK and he sighed deeply for the beauty right in front of him. KJK had this serious look and he would occasionally fixed his glasses which LKS found very very fascinating.

KJK lifted his head and LKS was startled, thinking that he was caught staring at KJK. But Jong Kook laughed, 

"Tired already? It's just the beginning," he said and offered some coffee.

LKS refused and pretended to get focus. He accepted the second offer right away and let KJK prepare him some coffee. LKS didn't know why the hell he rejected it at first. KJK making coffee was hot.

LKS thanked his father to have his own espresso machine in his office, so now he could see KJK worked those arm muscles. 

KJK bent slightly to take a spoon and LKS almost drooled as the sight of his bums. The curves of his body when KJK reached for the cup on the upper shelf was also tasty. LKS didn't realize that he had his mouth open for so long until KJK pointed it out.

"I can prepare you some snacks. Or maybe we can have early lunch," KJK offered while placing two cups on the table, coffee for LKS and herbal tea for KJK.

"All I want is you,"

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm not hungry, thanks," LKS quickly fixed, thanking for the spoon that made a clanking sound right in time.  
LKS sipped his coffee and stared at KJK. He drank the tea elegantly, contradicted to his bulging muscles. LKS wondered why KJK put so much effort to maintain his muscles.

"Oh, uh I like it that way," KJK answered sheepishly and LKS immediately figured out that it was his father's fetish.

"How's the coffee?" KJK asked to avert attention because LKS couldn't stop staring at his chest.

"Yeah, it's good. You make delicious coffee for someone that doesn't even drink."

KJK smiled, "Because your father loves coffee so much."

LKS had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "So it must be tired to serve my father yeah? He rarely came back home."

LKS could see the guilt in KJK's eyes, "He worked really hard everyday for this company. I'm sorry for taking him from you guys, I should have make him go back home regularly."

Why the apology sounded so genuine? Oh right, because this guy had an affair with my father, LKS snorted.

"Yeah, He rarely went home so much so that I thought he was making love with this office," LKS joked and he could see KJK's eyes widened. "I mean, you know, because he loves his job so much, making out with his job."

KJK tried to laugh along, but LKS could sense how uncomfortable he became.

Might as well throwing a straight ball, LKS thought.

He leaned on his chair and looked at KJK coldy, "Hey Jong Kook," he called out. KJK frowned. LKS was always a nice kid who'd use honorific when speaking with older people.

LKS sighed before continuing, "I've seen the tapes." KJK's heart stopped for a moment. Well there were many videos, like one when they had company's outing, or maybe video of their meetings..

"Sex tapes" LKS attested. His eyes never left KJK's and he could saw the fear in his eyes. It was cute.

KJK drifted his gaze to nothing before going back to Ks.

"I don't understand," he tried and it was the dumbest attempt on KJK's side, he knew. But his brain had stop working he couldn't comprehend better words.

LKS left his chair and walked closer to where JK was sitting. He bent his long body to get closer to whisper the words for KJK.

"There's this man. looks like you, wearing spec just like you. The only difference is that he had this slutty look on camera and was willingly open his shirt and pants for audience."

KJK gulped down, LKS grinned.

"This man is completely a whore. He would beg for cock, in his mouth, in his ass. I think he's a freak. Do you happen to know this guy because he looks a lot like you?"

The words shattered KJK's mind like ice. His brain froze and his face burn from embarrassment. He felt the sudden pain hit his chest and only then he realized that he had been holding his breath for too long. KJK tried to calm his heartbeat and replied.

"Look, Kwang Soo. I need to explain. It's, it's my fault. I apologize."

"Apologize for what? My father seemed like he enjoyed it so much?" LKS said. He didn't expect that kind of reaction from KJK after all the younger man had said to degrade him. It was amusing to see KJK's first reaction was to defend his immoral father. How interesting.

KJK turned his chair to face LKS. The new boss could see how frustrated his secretary was. "We, No. I should have rejected him. It's my fault. I didn't mean to take him away from his family, from you."

LKS tilted his head, confused. "We didn't mind. I think my mom also have her partner somewhere. Not like I care."

KJK couldn't believe his ears. That this guy just admitted that he didn't really care that his parents weren't devoted to each other. But it was a good thing for him then?

KJK was about to sigh in relief when LKS touched his shoulder to whisper more.

"But I took an interest in you, and like you said, I deserve to inherit everything including you."

KJK knitted his eyebrows, "Excuse me?". LKS smiled innocently, "You silly, I want you, I want to have you like how my father had you."

With that LKS tried to kiss but KJK dodged him. "What, what is this?"

"What? I'm just asking for my share?"

"Wait, do you think I'm a thing? A play thing for whoever owns this company?"

LKS thought hard. Well, KJK owned this company a tuition for his college fees but it must had been settled long ago. Wait, then why KJK and his father had sex?

LKS flopped himself onto the table while having deep thought about it.

"You sell yourself for position?"

KJK gave LKS a disgusted look it almost offended LKS if not because KJK still looked sexy as hell when he was mad.  
LKS didn't like to use his brain much so he gave up and used the most easiest way possible.

"Look, Hyung. I really don't want to do this. But I have your sex tapes, and I could leak it to internet and everyone in this town if I want to. And you owes me an apology too for having an affair with my father. Could you please be nice and perhaps give me a head?"

LKS was never a push but he had some emergency on his crotch. Talking about the sex tapes had made him horny.

KJK shook his head and took a deep breath to calm him down because he really really wanted to punch this boy's face so bad. He only held himself because the boy was his lover's son.

"Well?" LKS asked, impatience.

"Go ahead, spread the sex tape all you want, I don't care." KJK finally said. He tried his best to say it as calm as possible because his body was trembling with anger.

"Seriously?" LKS couldn't believe this guy. Did he think that he could work just fine when all the people in office had seen him naked with a cock in his ass? Quitting the job won't help either if the world had seen it. Or did KJK underestimate the power of you-tube?

"Yeah, If you can get satisfaction by hurting me, go ahead. But I refuse to act cheap and suck your dick."

LKS blinked. KJK scoffed and walked out after excusing himself.

Well that was unexpected.

LKS sighed in defeat, KJK was not easy to get. He never thought that he would get rejected. The man in the video was all honest and open, which made LKS wonder if KJK was two faced.

He went home early and took a long shower, trying to wash away his disappointment and lust. It would be good if LKS could forget his father's lover. Could he?  
Before he could stop himself, LKS had already in his father's room, clicking the familiar folder to play the videos. LKS dried his hair while watching the man who gave him death glares in office earlier smiled seductively for the camera.

"Undress for me," the voice of his father commanded and KJK obliged without any hesitation. LKS couldn' be more jealous of his dead father right now. He had everything in the world and LKS thought he would have the same fate as his only heir.

LKS was stroking his length when his new secretary got fucked hard by his father. Not that bad, but LKS wanted the real one so bad.  
He grab plenty of napkins to pour his seed all over it and paused the video. Feeling refreshed, LKS throw the used napkin and check on other videos when he got something in mind.

What if KJK was refusing because he was not in mood. What if LKS could make him arouse and persuade him to do it? No matter how LKS thought about it, it was probably a better move than threaten the capable man?

So LKS worked hard that night in order to prepare something special for KJK the next day.

KJK prepared himself before entering LKS's office. His new boss had called him for some talk so he had to show up no matter how much he hated it to be together with the brat.

He knocked 2 times before making his way.

"How may I help you, Sir?"

"First, lock the door for me, then come."

KJK thought about running away, but it would be ridiculous. If something happen, he could always use his strength anyway. The brat may be taller than him but not any stronger.  
KJK locked the door behind him and walked toward his boss. He stopped just in front of LKS's table and waited for his next instruction. The good thing was, LKS had his laptop on his desk so KJK hoped the "talk" is about company's stock or something really really important.

"So, last night, I watched your sex tapes again..."

KJK sighed, not this again. But he kept his composure even though it was obvious that LKS was undressing him with his eyes.

"I can spread it via you-tube. You know you-tube? Well, I'll explain that later. The thing is.. the sex tape also has my father, naked, fucking you." LKS licked his lips. Even remembering the scene had made him horny. KJK was listening carefully so LKS continued.

"It will affect not just you, but my father also. I can just pretend and got public sympathy by pretending to be clueless and hurt by my father's betrayal. But, do you really, really want that?"

KJK gulped down and that was the first time LKS saw uncertainty on his secretary's eyes.

"My order is, watch the video from start to finish and give me your final decision."

With that, LKS turned his laptop screen so it was facing KJK and he clicked the play button.

Good thing that his office was soundproof because as soon as the video was played, he could hear the loud moans of KJK. Damn it made him horny again. He unconsciously touched his bulge and began stroking it.

KJK tried his best to look calm. He would occasionally shift his legs and look at LKS but most of the time he stayed silent. Still, LKS could see how uncomfortable he was. Well of course. KJK was watching himself seducing the man behind the camera. And the sound he produced whenever he got touched was more than enough to make his cheeks blossoming red.

LKS wanted to touched KJK's red ears so bad. He was so cute being embarrassed and all.

It was LKS's plan. To make KJK embarrassed, or regret of his decision to rebel or even better, became so horny that he finally let LKS to have him. He thought that it was the best of the best plan of mankind.

But LKS's heart sank when he saw KJK's tears. He blinked and rubbed his eyes but LKS could still see the tears flowing from both of KJK's eyes to his cheeks. LKS finally got up from his seat and approached KJK.

"Oh Hyung, what happened? Was it too much? I'm sorry don't cry."

And that was when LKS realized that the video had his father and KJK together, making love.

Kwang Soo immediately hugged the man in tears to avert his attention from the screen.

"I'm sorry, did you miss him?"

KJK nodded into LKS's chest. LKS hugged him tighter. He felt empty all of sudden. He was a brat raised by money so he forgot the way to own things is to have feelings for them.  
Like love.

KJK and his father was lover because they loved each other. Not for money and position. Kwang Soo sighed. That meant it would be much harder for him to have KJK.

KJK was still sobbing on his chest so LKS decided to pull the chair nearest to him and brought KJK to sat with him. KJK tried to pull out but LKS insisted. And here they were, LKS soothed the big man on his laps while KJK cried on his shoulder.

After a while, KJK began to calm down so LKS took his glasses for him.

"Feeling better?"

KJK sniffed and rubbed the remaining tears on his face, "I'm sorry, I.. I lost composure."

LKS shrugged, "Hey, you don't need to look tough all the time. Beside, it's my fault. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

At that, KJK turned to look at LKS, head still resting on LKS's shoulder.

"You won't spread the video?" KJK made sure. LKS reluctantly nodded. It wasn't his intention to ruin anyone's life anyway.

KJK smiled and LKS fell in love again. They stayed like that for awhile until LKS couldn't help but ask.

"You sure feels comfortable sitting on people's lap like this. Have you done this with my dad before?"

KJK smirked, "All the time."

LKS licked his lips, "Do you, do you like it?"

KJK tilted his head, "with your father? Yeah."

"No, I mean," LKS gulped down, "with me."

KJK blinked. He looked down to think before answering.

"You have the same scent as him."

The world had stopped for both of them. LKS held his breath and KJK couldn't believe what he just said. He quickly got up, making LKS pouted for the lost of that fluffy ass on his thighs and watched his crush putting on his glasses again.

KJK quickly excused himself before LKS could say anything.

He was left alone again in his office. LKS puffed his cheeks. It sure was not as smooth as he expected. But was it worth it? 

Yeah definitely


	3. The Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LKS offered and KJK was tempted

KJK still had his face blushed red when he arrived at his office. He couldn't believe that he just sat on his new boss's laps and even cried his heart out on his shoulder. KJK was 10 years older than LKS yet he acted like a kid in front of the younger man. It would be perfect if the earth could swallow him right then. 

Suddenly his phone rang and KJK almost jumped. It was a drinking invitation from HH, a colleague of his. KJK accepted it right away because he really really needed good advice.

"So you have an affair with married lady but she died in accident and now her daughter wants to have a relationship with you?" HH summarized the story. 

KJK licked his lips, "Well, kind of."

"Woah Hyung, and we thought you didn't even like girls."

KJK grinned and sipped his sparkling water. Maybe he shouldn't have talked about that after all.

"Well, if I were you, I would definitely go for it. She's pretty right?"

KJK thought for awhile and replied, "average."

"Still, a younger girl being head over heels for you. You're so lucky." HH punched KJK's arm playfully.  
"But if you think about it morally, you're absolutely wrong."

KJK's stomach churned, "Is.. is it?"

"Well, Hyung. You had an affair with a married woman, that was sooo wrong already and now that she's gone, you got her daughter. Imagine how her father would feel like if he found out."

"I.. heard that the mo.. I mean father was quite okay with that kind of affair." KJK reasoned. LKS said that, he only rephrased.

"Then you were all matches made in heaven. The immoral family." HH said in such a way that KJK couldn't help but laugh along. But he kept thinking about it and could hardly sleep that night.

Having an affair was one thing. And now could he build more sins for himself by having another affair with his boss?  
KJK couldn't forget HH's last reminder.

"As long as you don't allow her to replace her own mother in your heart."

It felt like a punch when LKS said the exactly same thing with what HH had feared the night before.

"I'm eager to be the replacement of father if that's what you want."

KJK blinked, "excuse me?"

"Yeah, you can pretend that I'm my father came back to life or whatever."

KJK snorted, "Excuse me, Sir. You may have the same scent but that doesn't mean I can see you as him."

LKS nodded, "I know, that's why. Don't see anything."

KJK took a step back when LKS walked toward him. "Don't see me. Feel me. I'm sure I can satisfy you as much as my father did."

LKS braved himself to touch KJK's body. Much to his delight, KJK let him. "You've been craving for some, right Hyung? It's almost 3 months, I know your body wants it Hyung."  
"Give it a try," LKS whispered.

KJK must be crazy to accept such kind of offer. Yet there he was, in a hotel room, naked with a blindfold covering his eyesight. Oh yes, he definitely got crazy after longing for his partner's touch for too long. KJK heard the door opened and he got rigid. LKS had finished showering and he probably was staring at KJK now. The air was quiet and it made KJK even more nervous. Did he look fat? Did he look awkward sitting on the bed?

LKS licked his lips by the sight in front of him. He saw naked KJK numerous times already from his father's video. But the real thing always looked better. KJK was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked nervous and it makes him gazillion times cuter.

KJK was covering his crotch and chest with his hands and LKS made a mental note to fix that problem. He approached KJK slowly and after having their face close to each other, LKS lifted Jong Kook's chin to taste his lips.

KJK hesitated, but the scent of LKS's shampoo and soap that smelled just like his father's had helped his body relax. He unconsciously started opening his mouth for LKS and soon they deepened their first innocent kiss. KJK tasted so sweet. No scent of alcohol nor cigar, LKS could kiss him all day and still had not enough of it. No wonder his father was hooked. 

LKS pushed his tongue deeper, yearning a moan from KJK. The taller man gently took KJK's wrists to lie him down on the bed. When they parted, KJK was already panting and shivering beneath him. It was beautiful and LKS wanted to record every minute of his beauty. Oh, now he knew his father's feeling very well. LKS kissed KJK's jaw and trailed his tongue to the neck. KJK moaned deliciously, hand grabbing at LKS's shirt for encouragement. 

LKS couldn't be happier when his tongue arrived at KJK's nipple. He sucked on it hard until KJK jolted up. A few more licks and playful bites and KJK thought he could come any minute then. LKS then processed his teasing to the untouched nipple on the right. Teasing the bud with his tongue while having the other teased with his finger. LKS didn't know he was quite a multitasking guy.

Either way, KJK was crying out for the building lust on his groin and LKS was the happiest man on earth. But when KJK called out his father's name instead of his, LKS couldn't hold his jealousy.

Yeah it was him that offered KJK to become his father's replacement, but really Hyung?

LKS shoved his fingers into KJK's mouth, "Sucks," he ordered and KJK obliged. LKS positioned KJK's legs so they spread wide for him before pulling KJK's dick hard. KJK yelped in pain, thrusting his hips so his dick wouldn't get tore apart. LKS used that moment to insert his fingers, preparing him cruelly because he really really was mad with KJK.

LKS only let go of KJK's penis when he had finished with the preparation. KJK was panting hard when suddenly LKS entered him.

It had been awhile for KJK to get something in his ass. It hurt and he couldn't stop himself from trembling from the pain. But he endured it for LKS because maybe the kid didn't know any better.

KJK thought LKS had entered him fully when suddenly, more length entered him and he thought the dick had found the way to his stomach.

"Hyung, are you okay?" LKS asked because KJK had difficulty to breath.

"You're.. longer."

LKS grinned. Yay dad, I won.

LKS pulled his dick half way before entering KJK again, adjusting his pace because he really didn't want to break KJK on their first day.

KJK was still sobbing for 3-4 first thrusts but he finally began to relax and LKS quickened his pace.  
It may be too much for an old man like KJK, but LKS wanted it this way and he had to accept it or else. Because deep inside, LKS wanted to get noticed as himself. That he was much much better than his father.

And LKS enjoyed the song of approval which was basically KJK's frantic moans and cries. He had made his father's toy addicted to his dick.

KJK arched his back and LKS knew he would soon explode. He helped the older man come by stroking his length and holding the seed with napkins. Soon LKS followed, letting out his semen until the very last drop inside KJK.

LKS leaned in closer to lick KJK's tears and kissed him. Still having his dick inside KJK, LKS hugged the man and asked for his feedback.

"You're... longer"   
LKS laughed, "I heard that already, thanks"


End file.
